Built based on a switched local area network, a virtual local area network (VLAN) is an end-to-end logical network that may span different network segments and different networks. Due to its advantages in performance, such as a high flexibility, the VLAN is widely used. On a transport network in the prior art, a packet service is forwarded based on the VLAN. For example, both an Ethernet line (E-line) service and an Ethernet local area network (E-LAN) service rely on the VLAN to implement distribution and forwarding.
On a transport network, to implement service distribution and forwarding based on a VLAN, a transport VLAN and a wireless VLAN on a base station side need to be jointly planned; therefore, there is a strong coupling between the transport VLAN and the wireless VLAN, and coordinated configuration is required between different devices, thereby causing a heavy coordination workload and complicated network adjustment.